


救赎第三部3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部3

第3章 

　　兽群张口巨口咆哮着朝村民扑去，群鸟张开双翅朝大地俯冲下来，月光星辉皆被遮蔽。

　　当明月再次从云层后面探出头时，凤凰祠外，除了地面残留的零星血迹，已寻不到半个人影。

　　“辛苦你们了。”熠瑾伸出右手，猛虎温顺蹭着他的手掌，花豹亲昵的伏在他脚边，狼群以护卫的姿态守在他身边。

　　他亲眼见到群兽嗜人，心中却无半点波澜。这是源自他血脉的神性，神爱世人，却也凌驾于世人。渎神者，万死。

　　他摸摸心口，那里还残留着一丝悸动。“是你在保护我吗？”他清楚的记得，在他最惶恐无助的时候，有人在他耳边说‘瑾儿，别怕’。

　　那声音无比熟悉，仿佛在他还是胎儿时便一直陪伴着他，与他絮絮的说着话。

　　他再也不羡慕别人有爹爹娘亲了，因为他知道自己身体里住着一个人。那人爱着他，保护着他，永远不会让他受到伤害。

　　一只金雕从树上飞下，温驯的趴在他面前。

　　他慢慢爬上雕背，抱住了它的脖子，“带我去北方吧！”

　　金雕挥动翅膀，拨起一股猛烈无比的劲风，豺狼等身躯较小的恶兽被疾风一卷，站不住脚，踉踉跄跄的朝旁边跌开。

　　栖在树上的群鸟发出一声悦耳的鸣叫，跟在金雕身后腾空而起，浩浩荡荡的往北方飞去。

　　北方.九乌山.阳北峰

　　大雪纷飞，冰封千仞。这样的数九寒冬，应当坐在家中，围一炉暖炭，其乐融融的谈天说地。而此时山峰之下，却密密麻麻的围着一圈又一圈的人墙。有武者、有道士、有披着人皮的妖鬼，他们均屏息敛气，虎视眈眈的盯着那条狭窄而湿滑的山路。

　　咔擦，枯枝受不住积雪重压，终于断成两截，在寒风中悠悠坠下。

　　一双靴子踩了上去，那靴子很小，只半个成人手掌般大。

　　那是一个极其好看的幼童。肌肤白皙如玉，眉目如画，一身白衣几乎和冰雪融为一体。他走得不快，转瞬之间却已至山顶。

　　一刹那无数人都将目光投注在了山顶，投注在那块方圆数百米的山石上。那里已站了一个老者，满头银发，仙风道骨。而他的对手，正是那个身高未到他膝盖的幼童。

　　“山子阳？”幼童目光在老者脸上一转，唇边逸出一声轻笑。面对跺跺脚便能令整个北方道门震动的定天宗宗主，他的脸上不仅没有半分敬意，反而透出满满的轻蔑。

　　山子阳脸皮颤了颤，沉声道：“娃娃，念你年幼，若能当众向我定天宗道歉，并自毁根基，老朽便网开一面，将杀徒之仇一笔勾销。”

　　那幼童冷笑一声，“区区定天宗，我还不放在眼里。”

　　他声音不高，但不知怎的却能让山下众人听得一清二楚。人们登时鼓噪起来，大声嘲弄道：“小娃娃真是不知天高地厚，竟敢口出狂言。”

　　“你以为杀了一个定天宗的小徒弟便天下无敌了？你知你面前站的是谁？那是定天宗宗主，几可飞升成仙的山老。”

　　“不错，山老突破金丹期时，你还没出世呢！”

　　“何止他没出世啊，恐怕连他的爷爷都未曾出世呢！”

　　众人哈哈大笑，一些年轻人甚至笑得连手中的法器都拿不住，而另一些稳重的道人也忍不住微微摇头。

　　在他们心中，这根本是一场毫无悬念的赌局。山子阳，定天宗宗主，北方道门之首。三十岁时便已突破金丹期，两百岁时便已突破元婴期，传说现在已至出窍期，能够元神出窍神游天外。

　　定天宗与妖龙之战，数月之前便已传出。他们之所以披星戴月顶着凛冽寒风赶赴这极北之地，便是为了一睹这场惊世之战。

　　没想到结果却让人失望至极，传说中的妖龙，竟然是个五岁大小的幼童。

　　一些人见那孩子长得玉雪可爱，忍不住动了恻隐之心，大声劝道：“娃娃，你不是山老的对手，赶紧认个错回家去吧！”

　　那幼童却听而不闻，双眸看着山子阳，淡淡的道：“废话少说，你要战，那便战。”

　　山子阳摇头苦笑，“没想到老夫活到这把年纪，竟被一个娃娃看不起。”说罢他右手一抬，天上数十道闪电齐齐打下，将远处一块巨石击得粉碎。

　　那幼童轻轻一笑，“斗法之争，既分胜负，也分生死，你准备好赴死了吗？”

　　说罢右手掌心朝上，轻轻旋转晃动。气流陡然运转，霎时间一股旋风已然成形。只见那风呈漏斗状连接天地，吹得众人睁不开眼，吹得头顶乌云四散分离。

　　那些闪电无所凭依，在微弱的吐出几道火舌之后便消散无踪了。

　　山子阳脸色一变，右脚往下一跺。片刻之后，大地震动起来，人们站立不稳，纷纷跌坐在地上，至于他们带来的各色坐骑，更惊恐得连连嘶吼。

　　“怎么回事？是地动吗？”

　　“不是地动……像是……阵法。”说话之人四处张望，似乎在寻找什么。突然他指着远处叫道：“你们看。”

　　众人顺着他手指的方向看去，只见远处几座山峰冒出滚滚浓烟。那烟尘遮天蔽日，连阳光也透不进半分。

　　这不是山火，而是山峰移动，山石陷落兴起的巨大尘埃。地面隆隆之声不绝于耳，众人双目瞪得滚圆，这等在故纸堆中才能窥见一鳞半爪的惊骇画面，今日竟真实的展现在眼前了。

　　那移动的山峰，不多不少，正好六座，它们拢成六边形，正好将他们所在的九乌山围在中间。

　　“这是……这是山河锁龙阵。”一名老者抖着嘴唇，鼻翼兴奋的翕张着，苍白的脸颊上泛起一丝诡异的红晕，“借山河运势、天地之威来困住妖龙……”

　　一句话还没说完，便见那几座山峰顶上现出六道长虹，现今无风无雨，哪来的彩虹？那分明是地之气运、山中灵气。只见长虹如桥，迅速往九乌山山顶延伸，最终汇聚成一个巨大的气旋。

　　这已经超越了风水之术，几近仙家道法了。

　　众人惊叹连连，虽对山子阳的道术十分敬服，却也觉得他用这么磅礴的阵法对付一个小小孩童，未免太小题大做了。

　　而只有山子阳知道这绝非小题大做，方才那孩童破去他术法时，不经意间展露出来的灵气，是他从未感受到的博大纯正。浩浩然如无极云海不知其终，皇皇然如昆仑之脉傲然而立。

　　这绝不是什么妖龙，而是世所罕见的先天灵宝。

　　这孩子与定天宗已成死仇，若让他长成，哪还有自己的活路？

　　因此动了杀念，务求在众目睽睽之下一击毙命，从此再无人敢撼动自己的地位。

　　但施展这个大阵他也很不好过，全身骨头咯咯作响，脸色惨白，嘴角流出鲜血。

　　他紧紧盯着幼童，大喝一声，缓缓按下法印。

　　气旋未到，威压已至。

　　狂风将山上积雪吹得漫天飞舞，连磨盘大的石头也被卷得向上飞起。地脉之气，何等恐怖。道术低微者已经口吐鲜血，盘腿坐在地上运气疗伤。而那些马匹坐骑，也被压得跪倒在地，口中发出阵阵悲鸣。

　　“妖龙，今日便是你的死期。”气旋已离山峰不到千米，眼看便要将那幼童压得血肉横飞，他嘴角不禁露出一丝微笑。

　　忽然头顶传来一声厉啼，一只巨大的金雕冲破云层，朝山顶俯冲下来。

　　“那上面……是……是人？”有人指着天空大叫。

　　话音未落，便见一个孩子从雕背上一跃而下，于万丈高空处张开双臂朝那妖龙扑了过去。

　　相似的凤眸，相似的脸庞，只一眼便认出了彼此。

　　妖龙背上生出双翅，一挥一扇间已朝那孩子飞去。

　　五百丈、一百丈、五十丈……

　　在分离了三百年后，那两双小手终于再次握在了一起。

　　在分离了三百年后，他们终于找回了遗失的另一半。

　　世上再无人能像他们这么亲密，自仙胎时起便相依相偎，心意相通。

　　他们血脉相连，骨血相融，他们是亲密无间的双生子。

　　他们生而为神，是天地至尊，龙凤之子。

　　轰隆。

　　那一声巨响犹如大地崩裂，无边气浪冲向远处，在空中形成了一道巨大的白痕。声音远及百里开外，山峰被夷为平地，坚石被碾为齑粉，众人皆化为尘埃。

　　至于那直面威压的山子阳，更连魂魄都被撕成碎片，瞬间便消散于天地间。

　　“熠瑾。”

　　“哥哥。”

　　两个孩子缓缓睁开双眼，额抵着额，相似的脸上露出灿烂的笑容。

　　正要张口，忽然应龙眉头一皱，转头看向身后。

　　那里站着一个白衣仙者，他眼中泪光闪动，脸上悲喜交加。

　　“你是谁？”熠瑾握住哥哥的手，警惕的看着他。

　　“我……我是……” 

　　


End file.
